VÍNCULO
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER DEL ANIME HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 46. Benio terminó descubriendo la verdad sobre Rokuro de la peor forma posible, y cuando creía que ya todo había terminado en realidad fue solo el comienzo de su infierno personal. —¿Tú quién eres?


**VÍNCULO**

Capítulo 1: Vínculo roto.

Benio terminó descubriendo la verdad sobre Rokuro de la peor forma posible.

Ese chico, al que hace poco había reconocido amar, terminó resultando ser el Rey del Cataclismo, aquel que había sido creado con el propósito de destruir a la humanidad.

Él de alguna forma parecía haberse convertido en un monstruo y había comenzado a destruir la cuidad que antes como humano y onmyouji había luchado por proteger.

En ese momento Benio no había tenido demasiado tiempo para detenerse a pensar y simplemente había empleado todos sus esfuerzos en seguir las instrucciones de Arima para sellar nuevamente el poder del Rey del Cataclismo y salvar a la humanidad de la destrucción.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la colaboración de todos, terminaron cumpliendo su objetivo y el enorme monstruo llameante volvió a tomar la forma humana que todos conocían como Enmado Rokuro.

En ese momento Benio se sintió tan aliviada por el simple hecho de volver a ver a su amado, aunque fuera magullado e inconsciente, que erróneamente creyó que lo peor ya había pasado; cuando la realidad era que, aunque la humanidad se hubiera salvado por ahora, su propio infierno personal solo acababa de comenzar.

Pasaron horas, días, semanas, y Rokuro no daba señales de despertar. Habían tenido que ingresarle en un hospital para que le mantuvieran vivo a través de máquinas y los doctores habían diagnosticado que había caído en una especie de coma del que no sabían si nunca llegaría a despertar.

Benio se sintió devastada por esa noticia. Sin embargo, como en realidad Rokuro seguía vivo, se negó a perder la esperanza en que él finalmente despertara y volviera junto a ella. Por eso pasaba todo el tiempo que podía junto a su inconsciente cuerpo en el hospital.

Las semanas siguieron pasando en una borrosa sucesión. Benio iba a clases, visitaba a Rokuro en el hospital y allí hacía sus tareas, luego salía durante unas horas para cumplir su deber como onmyouji de exorcizar Kegare, para después volver al hospital para pasar la noche allí, y cuando amanecía iba al dormitorio Seika a asearse y vuelta a empezar yendo a clases.

Los demás estaban preocupados por ella, insistían en que debería cuidarse más, que al menos debería volver a su casa para descansar por las noches. Pero ella no se sentía capaz de volver a entrar en esa casa que, aunque estaba llena de recuerdos felices, ahora solo era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que antes había tenido y se sentía incapaz de recuperar sin Rokuro a su lado.

La presencia de Kinako, que trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que podía, era un consuelo. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse sola, incompleta. Era una estrella solitaria que había perdido a su otra mitad.

Trataba de hacerse la fuerte por los demás que se preocupaban por ella, pero cuando creía que nadie la veía no podía evitar aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la mano fría e inerte de su amado mientras le rogaba entre sollozos que despertara, que volviera junto a ella, que no la abandonara, que no se rindiera…

La mayor fuerza de Rokuro, eso que había hecho que le admirara tanto, era que nunca se rendía. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre se levantaba y seguía adelante. Por eso tenía fe en que no la fallaría ahora. Pero según pasaban los días la desesperanza iba ganando terreno en su corazón implacablemente.

Sin embargo finalmente un día su deprimente y ya casi asfixiante rutina cambió.

Cuando llegó al hospital tras las clases había muchos de sus compañeros y amigos cerca de la habitación de Rokuro. Parecían alterados y hablaban entre ellos en cuchicheos. Sin embargo cuando ella preguntó preocupada qué pasaba todos se callaron. Finalmente fue Seigen el que se adelantó para encararla y la reveló el motivo del revuelo: Rokuro había despertado.

Tras recibir la noticia Benio juraría que su corazón se saltó un latido por la impresión para luego retomar un ritmo desbocado.

Rokuro había despertado, había vuelto a su lado, por fin…

Era consciente de que Seigen la seguía hablando con un gesto serio y ligeramente sombrío, pero en medio de la euforia que la invadía Benio fue incapaz de registrar esos hechos en ese momento y simplemente cedió al impulso de precipitarse corriendo dentro de la habitación de hospital de su amado.

Escuchó llamados de su nombre tras de ella, pero en cuanto quedó a su vista la figura de Rokuro, sentado en su cama mirando el cielo por la ventana con expresión serena, el resto del mundo dejó de tener importancia para ella y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba abrazándole fuertemente mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría.

Por fin había despertado. Rokuro había vuelto con ella. A partir de ahora todo se solucionaría, todo volvería a ser como antes, todo…

—¿Tú quién eres?

Esa única pregunta salida de labios de su amado, porque aún después del tiempo trascurrido desde la última vez que la había escuchado nunca confundiría su voz con ninguna otra, fue como una bofetada.

Benio se quedó paralizada, incluso su llanto se detuvo, y se percató de que, aunque ella estaba abrazada fuertemente a Rokuro enterrando su rostro lloroso en su pecho, este no había hecho ningún amago de devolverla el gesto.

La chica se separó ligeramente de él para alzar la mirada y encararle, para descubrir que los ojos rojos de su amado, que antes siempre la habían mirado con cariño, ahora solo transmitían apatía y desde luego nada de reconocimiento.

Solo bastó eso para que las ilusiones de Benio se rompieran en mil pedazos, porque supo que aunque Rokuro hubiera despertado todavía no había regresado porque… Este chico que la miraba como si fuera una desconocida no era su Rokuro.

Mientras Benio sentía que su mundo volvía a derrumbarse a su alrededor, alguien debió sacarla de la habitación de Rokuro, porque lo siguiente que recordaba era estar sentada en uno de los bancos del pasillo con Mayura abrazándola de una forma que claramente pretendía ser reconfortante con una taza de tila entre sus temblorosas manos.

Una vez se tranquilizó un poco, se sintió capaz de escuchar lo que Seigen había tratado de decirla antes y ella había ignorado.

Al parecer Rokuro había perdido todos sus recuerdos. No reconocía a su amiga de la infancia Mayura, ni a su casi hermano mayor Ryogo, ni a su maestro Seigen y tampoco… tampoco a su compañera estrella gemela Benio. Ni siquiera parecía rememorar la tragedia de Hiinatsuki, aquel suceso tan doloroso y traumático para él que jamás creería que podría llegar a ser borrado de su mente… pero así había sido.

Arima llegó al hospital poco después con gesto grave. Pero antes de que Benio tuviera tiempo de reaccionar debido a su conmoción él ya se había encerrado en la habitación junto con Rokuro después de dar orden de que nadie les molestara.

En ese momento la chica tuvo la leve esperanza de que el líder de los onmyouji pudiera hacer algo sobre el actual estado de Rokuro. Hacerle recordar de alguna forma. Sin embargo cuando Arima salió de la habitación después de un largo rato con un claro ceño fruncido por la preocupación quedó claro que ese no iba a ser el caso, o por lo menos que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Claro que no podían serlo.

El líder de los onmyouji fue caminando hasta quedar en frente de la abatida chica y la digo con tono serio:

—Benio-kun. Tenemos que hablar.

A pesar de que ella temía lo que él podría decirle, y no estaba segura de si quería oírlo, asintió y le siguió hasta una pequeña sala de espera que les daba algo de privacidad.

Fue en ese momento cuando Benio se enteró de toda la verdad. De todo aquello que había decidido ignorar concentrándose exclusivamente en el hecho de que Rokuro estuviera vivo y cuidarle.

Ya había sabido antes que su compañero estrella gemela era el Rey del Cataclismo, pero no que eso implicaba que él no era un humano aunque aparentara serlo, que en realidad era un Kegare, uno de esos monstruos que ellos mismos habían prometido erradicar por el bien de la humanidad. Supo que fue debido a eso que Rokuro había decidido distanciarse de ella, el motivo de las crueles palabras que la había dirigido antes de marcharse a luchar solo contra Yuto. Lo cual había sido un intento de protegerla a ella de su corrompido hermano, pero en realidad también de él mismo.

— _Es absurdo lo poderoso que se ha vuelto Yuto. Un poder normal no será suficiente contra él._

Recordó esas palabras de Rokuro, y entendió que a lo que se estaba refiriendo en ese momento era que había decidido luchar contra Yuto con su poder de Kegare, no de onmyouji. Por eso había dicho que su pareja como estrellas gemelas se disolvería, porque ya había renunciado a que ese poder les pudiera conducir a la victoria.

Arima la habló también sobre el ritual del entierro que Rokuro le había pedido que colocara en él con el propósito de que ese hechizo le matara si perdía el control de sí mismo y se convertía en el Rey del Cataclismo. Porque en ese momento su amado ya había determinado luchar sin ella, dispuesto a utilizar el poder de Kegare que dormía en su interior hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso si eso implicara casi una muerte segura para él mismo. Todo con tal de protegerles a todos, por protegerla a ella. Algo tan propio del cabeza hueca del Rokuro, siempre arriesgando su propia integridad por el bien de otros. Ese era un rasgo que había contribuido a que Benio se enamorara de él, que le convertía en un gran onmyouji, pero que ahora mismo no podía evitar detestar. Porque si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan sobreprotector y hubiera permitido que ella le acompañara tal vez…

— _¡No me sigas! Solo me molestarías._

Las frías y últimas palabras que Rokuro la había espetado antes de marcharse resonaron en su mente e hicieron que ella se estremeciera.

No. No había sido culpa de Rokuro. La culpa de que todo esto hubiera pasado, de que él hubiera tenido que llegar hasta este extremo, era de ella. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, él no se habría sentido en la obligación de protegerla dejándola atrás, de luchar solo a pesar de que las estrellas gemelas eran un dúo. Ella era la que le había fallado a él, no al revés.

Aunque eso no era lo peor. Lo peor fue lo que Arima la reveló justo después, que ese ritual del entierro que debía matar a Rokuro se había activado cuando este finalmente perdió el control convirtiéndose en el Rey del Cataclismo.

Pero eso no tenía sentido. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, Rokuro no podría estar vivo en estos momentos, ¿no? Debía tratarse de un error.

Sin embargo Arima se encargo de dejarla clara la cruda realidad, esa que en realidad ella ya había sabido con una sola mirada a los ahora desapasionados ojos de su amado, aunque no quisiera aceptarla.

El humano que ellos conocían como Enmado Rokuro había desaparecido en aquella batalla. Eso fue lo que provocó que el ritual del entierro se activara para matarle con el propósito de evitar que el Rey del Cataclismo que en ese momento quedó libre pudiera campar a sus anchas. Sin embargo contra todo pronóstico de alguna forma el Kegare destinado a destruir a la humanidad se las había arreglado para sobrevivir al hechizo. Arima la reveló que él había tenido la esperanza de que eso pudiera haber sido debido a que de alguna forma todavía hubiera quedado algo de la esencia humana de Rokuro dentro de ese monstruo, la cual se había acrecentado cuando después de sellar al Rey del Cataclismo hubiera vuelto a adoptar la forma humana que ellos conocían. Sin embargo parecía que esa esperanza había sido en vano.

El hecho de que Rokuro no les reconociera al despertar ya había sido suficiente indicativo, pero los distintos hechizos que Arima había realizado en él cuando entró en su habitación y el posterior interrogatorio confirmaban una verdad devastadora.

—El Enmado Rokuro que conocíamos ya no existe. El ser que hay dentro de esa habitación ya no tiene nada de humano, solo es un Kegare —declaró Arima con tono serio, convencido, pero aún así Benio no podía aceptar sus palabras sin más.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo, Arima-sama? Es imposible que… —comenzó a negar la chica, luchando para encontrar las palabras a la vez que sacudía la cabeza tercamente—. No hay manera de que él se haya convertido en un Kegare-

—Rokuro no se ha "convertido en un Kegare" —la interrumpió Arima—. Él ha sido un Kegare desde el principio. Nunca ha sido realmente un humano.

—¡Mentira! —espetó Benio ofendida—. Independientemente de cuál haya sido su origen, Rokuro siempre ha sido tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros. Él ha vivido su vida como humano, ha sentido, amado, reído, llorado y tenido sueños como humano junto a nosotros, junto a mí. Un Kegare no-

—Los Kegare también pueden llegar a desarrollar y reconocer emociones, aunque sea algo muy difícil de conseguir y lo hagan a su particular manera enfermiza y a veces incluso rallando la locura. Los Basara son una prueba irrefutable de eso —la contradijo el líder de los onmyouji firmemente, dejándola sin argumentos porque a estas alturas, después de todos los Basaras con los que se había cruzado, no podía negar que eso era cierto—. En realidad, podríamos decir que así es como deberíamos considerar ahora al que una vez fue Enmado Rokuro, como un Basara. Y antes de que niegues esa idea alegando a su aspecto humano, te recordaré también que los Basara adquieren más características humanas cuanto mayor es su poder, además de disminuir su dependencia del miasma. Y ahora mismo eso es lo que es él, el más poderoso de los Basara, el Rey del Cataclismo. Nada más. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo por Rokuro, es ponerle fin a su-

—¡Basta! ¡No digas eso! —exclamó la chica, alzando la voz ante su líder fuera de sí, sin preocuparse por los modales por primera vez en su vida—. ¿Insinúas que ahora deberíamos considerar a Rokuro un enemigo y simplemente exorcizarle como si se tratara de un Basara cualquiera? Rokuro podrá haber perdido los recuerdos, pero eso no significa que no pueda crear otros nuevos, que no podamos volver a ser amigos y luego-

—Eso no pasará Adashino Benio-kun. Deja de soñar despierta y acepta la realidad —la interrumpió Arima con un tono frío que rayaba la crueldad—. He utilizado varios hechizos sobre ese Basara que ha adoptado la forma de Enmado Rokuro y no he podido captar ningún rastro de humanidad en él. Por las preguntas que le hice ni siquiera parece capaz de sentir nada o identificar emociones, mucho menos distinguir entre el bien del mal. Enmado Rokuro ya no existe y nunca volverá.

—Mentira. No hay manera de que acepte eso —declaró Benio con mirada fuerte y decidida, pero aún así con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de sus ojos—. No puedes declarar que Rokuro haya perdido su humanidad con tan solo unas cuantas preguntas y hechizos. Yo creo en él. Sé que no hay manera de que Rokuro se haya dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Si su corazón todavía late, si sigue vivo, no hay manera de que haya permitido que todo lo que él fue una vez se extinguiera. Por eso yo tampoco me voy a rendir, y esta vez voy a ser yo quién le salve. Si él ha olvidado su humanidad, yo me encargaré de recordársela. Le traeré de vuelta a mi lado.

Arima permaneció en un respetuoso silencio durante su apasionado discurso, para luego suspirar pesadamente y decir con tono pesaroso:

—Las posibilidades de que lo que dices sea posible son tan remotas…

—Aunque la probabilidad sea del 0%, lo haré —le interrumpió Benio determinada—. No me rendiré ni como onmyouji, ni como su compañera estrella gemela que soy. Rokuro me enseñó a no darme por vencida nunca a pensar de las circunstancias, he sido salvada por su valentía y determinación tantas veces… —Cerró los ojos durante un instante, rememorando algunas de esas ocasiones, para luego volver a abrirlos con fuego ardiendo en su mirada—. Por eso no hay forma de que yo me rinda y le falle ahora después de todo lo que le debo. Pero sobre todo porque yo… —vaciló por un momento y se sonrojó ligeramente, pero aún así se recompuso rápidamente para añadir—. Porque yo soy su esposa destinada y le amo.

Ante sus palabras Arima no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa con un inconfundible tinte de tristeza, sin embargo en seguida recuperó la seriedad.

—Según tengo entendido, Rokuro-kun renegó de vuestra unión como estrellas gemelas antes de marcharse…

—Eso no quiere decir que yo lo aceptara —señaló la chica tercamente—. No hay forma de que un vínculo como el nuestro pueda ser roto tan fácilmente, con solo unas pocas palabras. Ni tampoco nuestra promesa de volvernos los onmyouji más fuertes juntos. Y si Rokuro lo llegó a creerlo durante un momento, le demostraré lo equivocado que estaba trayéndole de vuelta a mi lado a la fuerza de ser necesario. Me cueste lo que me cueste, no renunciaré a él. Porque somos las estrellas gemelas.

El líder de los onmyouji se quedó mirando la expresión determinada de la chica durante unos segundos, serio y meditabundo, aunque finalmente suspiró derrotado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer Benio-kun, no me interpondré —cedió, pero interrumpió el agradecimiento de la chica añadiendo—: Sin embargo, yo también hice una promesa con Rokuro-kun. Le prometí que si perdía el control de sí mismo le mataría antes de que le hiciera daño a nadie, y en la familia Tsuchimikado siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra.

Benio inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—De ninguna manera permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a Rokuro. Por encima de mi cadáver —la amenaza estaba implícita en su voz.

Ella no se amilanaría ni ante el mismísimo líder de los onmyouji. Se enfrentaría al mundo entero por su amado si hacía falta. Pero a pesar de su determinación las siguientes palabras de Arima consiguieron descolocarla:

—¿Y si fuera él el que me pusiera la mano encima a mi primero? ¿No crees que Rokuro preferiría morir antes de hacerle daño a nadie? Recuerdo con total claridad la expresión de alivio que puso cuando realice el ritual del entierro en él. ¿Vas a desdeñar su último deseo y su sacrificio solo por terquedad? ¿Vas a consentir que se convierta en el monstruo asesino que él no quería ser bajo ningún concepto?

—No hay forma de que Rokuro-

—Te repito que aceptes la realidad Adashino Benio-kun. El Rokuro con el que estamos tratando ahora mismo no es aquel que conocíamos y que tú amabas. Es un Basara sin recuerdos, sin emociones, incapaz de distinguir el bien del mal. Ahora mismo no es más que un peligro para todos los que antes había deseado proteger siendo humano. ¿Y si él les atacara?

—Simplemente no permitiré que eso pase —declaró Benio convencida.

—¿Y si ya lo ha hecho? ¿Y si lo está haciendo ahora mismo mientras nosotros perdemos el tiempo aquí discutiendo? —la refutó el líder de los onmyouji, consiguiendo que la chica se estremeciera ante la posibilidad, aunque se apresuró en añadir—: Yo puse unos sellos en la habitación antes de salir de forma preventiva, pero tratándose del Rey del Cataclismo no hay garantía de que no pueda llegar a romperlos si se lo propone. Por no mencionar que dudo que acepte estar recluido de esa forma durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que tú, con tu poder actual, podrás proteger a Rokuro, incluso de sí mismo?

—Lo haré, de alguna forma —aseguró Benio, porque nuevamente no estaba dispuesta a echarse a atrás, y cuando vio que Arima estaba a punto de volver a refutarla añadió—: Y en el caso de que él perdiera el control de forma irreversible yo… —se sintió incapaz de continuar, pero aunque sintiera un visceral rechazo por la idea se obligó a hacer salir esas palabras por la garganta—. De ser necesario, yo me encargaría de poner final a su vida. Pero solo yo y nadie más, como su esposa que soy, tiene permitido decidir sobre su vida o su muerte. Plantaré cara a cualquiera que lo intente —nuevamente la amenaza en su voz era clara mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su líder sin asomo de duda ni miedo, para luego voltearse dándole la espalda para irse sin esperar respuesta. Aunque antes de salir de la sala añadió mirándole por encima del hombro—: Encárguese de hacer partícipes a los demás de la situación de Rokuro y mi decisión. Se lo encargo.

Después de esas últimas palabras Benio se marchó sin mirar atrás con paso apresurado, seguramente al encuentro de su amado, aunque ahora de alguna forma no lo fuera.

Arima solo pudo suspirar y decir a pesar de que sabía que ya no estaba siendo escuchado:

—No deberías comprometerte a algo que no vas a poder cumplir, Benio-kun. Solo espero que no terminemos arrepintiéndonos todos de esto.

Benio por su parte avanzaba por el pasillo con paso rápido y decidido, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando llegó frente a la habitación de Rokuro y comprobó que nada malo parecía haber sucedido. El sello que Arima decía haber puesto en la habitación también parecía seguir intacto.

Varios de sus amigos y compañeros la hicieron varias preguntas, según alcanzó a oír sobre el estado de Rokuro y si se recuperaría. Sin embargo Benio no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para responderlas ahora mismo, por algo le había encargado a Arima que fuera él el que lo hiciera, y tras simplemente dejar dicho que nadie más entrara sin su permiso bajo ningún concepto se encerró dentro de la habitación de Rokuro a pesar de las protestas de los demás. Incluso dejó a Kinako fuera a cargo de Mayura, porque aunque el shikigami se había mantenido en un respetuoso silencio durante su charla con Arima-sama, no sabía si podría hacer lo mismo frente a Rokuro. No se quería arriesgar a alterarle innecesariamente por una nimiedad.

Benio se aseguró por dos veces de que el cerrojo estaba echado y los sellos seguían intactos, ignorando deliberadamente los llamados de su nombre que aún se escuchaban desde fuera, antes de armarse de valor para girarse en busca de Rokuro.

Él seguía sentado en la cama, tal y como lo había estado antes, aunque ahora en vez de estar mirando la ventana tenía su atención centrada en ella.

Benio se sintió atrapada y paralizada por esos ojos rojos, que la eran tan familiares pero a la vez ajenos con la falta de su habitual brillo y la expresión desapasionada que la dirigía el chico en general.

Nuevamente tuvo que luchar contra la certeza que la invadió de que este que estaba ahora frente a ella no era realmente Rokuro, la persona que amaba. Pero había tomado una decisión, que traería a Rokuro de vuelta, así que tenía que ser fuerte y…

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer ahí parada como un pasmarote? —espetó Rokuro rompiendo el silencio. Aunque no parecía molesto, más bien indiferente y tal vez aburrido.

—Yo… —las palabras murieron antes de salir por la garganta de Benio, porque en realidad no sabía cómo debería hablarle, qué debería decirle.

Había venido hasta aquí muy convencida y determinada, con un propósito claro en mente. Pero ahora que le tenía frente a ella, mirándola nuevamente como si se tratara de una desconocida, se encontró con que la faltaba el valor y la angustia la atenazaba el pecho dolorosamente, dificultándola incluso la respiración.

—Si otra vez no vas a decirme ni tu nombre y solo llorarás como una plañidera, entonces lárgate de aquí y no molestes.

Benio se estremeció, pero no por lo rudas que podrían haber sido las palabras del chico, sino nuevamente por su tono desapasionado y que hubiera parecido desestimarla apartando la mirada de ella para volver a fijarla en la ventana.

La invadió la extraña certeza de que le estaba perdiendo, de que Rokuro, si aún quedaba algo de él, se estaba alejando de ella a pasos agigantados. La entró el pánico, ya que eso era algo que no se podía permitir de ninguna manera. Tenía que dejar de actuar como una estúpida, tenía que demostrar que su determinación por recuperarle no eran solo simples palabras, un ideal imposible. Por eso en un intento desesperado por salir del miedo paralizante que se había apoderado de ella alzó las manos y se dio una fuerte palmada en ambas las mejillas con ellas a la vez que cerraba los ojos, para luego respirar profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ella podía hacer esto. Se lo debía Rokuro, se lo había jurado a sí misma, que esta vez sería ella la que le salvaría, y eso no podría hacerlo dejándose invadir por sus emociones negativas, por el dolor que toda esta situación la producía. No podía permitirse ser débil.

Cuando Benio volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez brillaba la llama de la determinación en ellos, y cuando la dirigió a Rokuro, que en algún momento había vuelto a fijar su atención en ella, le vio reaccionar arqueando una ceja, aunque su expresión seguía siendo apática.

La chica se dijo que era ahora o nunca, por eso a pesar de todo se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa cordial y a decirle con tono amable:

—Perdona mi descortesía. Mi nombre es Benio, Adashino Benio.

Rokuro siguió sin mostrar ningún signo de reconocimiento, y después de unos segundos en los que se limitó a observarla con sus ojos rojos carentes de brillo mientras la chica aguardaba expectante una reacción por su parte él la dijo:

—Adashino, ¿eh? —murmuró mirándola de arriba abajo aunque aparentemente sin ningún interés en especial.

Benio por su parte se esforzó por tratar de disimular que el hecho de que él la hubiera llamado por el apellido y no por el nombre la había dolido como una puñalada directa al corazón. Él nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera años atrás la primera vez que se conocieron, oír eso de sus labios parecía antinatural, se sentía mal, y era una prueba patente de que la consideraba una completa extraña y no el alma gemela que en realidad era.

Sin embargo por lo menos Rokuro no pareció darse cuenta del conflicto interno de la chica, porque simplemente añadió:

—Yo soy Enmado Rokuro. O al menos eso me han dicho, aunque tampoco me importa demasiado —admitió de forma completamente apática, para luego señalar—: Aunque eso tú ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? Después de todo nos conocíamos—. Benio no pudo evitar sentir un brote de esperanza aflorar en su pecho ante ese comentario, pero este volvió a morir pisoteado al instante con sus siguientes palabras—: O esa es la impresión que me dio antes cuando te concediste la licencia de abalanzarte sobre mí tan confiadamente.

Benio volvió a esforzarse, esta vez para disimular su esperanza rota y la leve vergüenza que la produjeron sus palabras.

—Lo siento por eso —acertó a disculparse tímidamente después unos nuevos segundos de silencio—. No sabía que-

—Sí, ya me lo imagino. No me importa —la aseguró haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano, y Benio se encontró deseando que se hubiera molestado con ella, porque estaba segura de que eso la habría dolido menos que su actual indiferencia.

—Ya veo. Me alegro —le respondió escuetamente.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos porque una vez más no sabía que debería decir, y al igual que antes Rokuro pareció cansarse de prestarla atención al poco tiempo aunque esta vez la desestimó dejándose caer tumbado en la cama descuidadamente a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y cerraba los ojos.

Su acción descolocó todavía más a Benio, desconcertada por el inesperado hecho de que él simplemente se echara a dormir con ella, una desconocida ahora mismo para él, aún dentro de la habitación.

¿Debería sacar algún tema de conversación? Desde luego sabía que tenía que volver a llamar su atención, pero… ¿Qué podría hablar con él? ¿Qué debería decirle? Esto era demasiado importante, no quería arriesgarse a meter la pata con algún comentario desafortunado y arriesgarse a alterarle cuando ahora parecía tan tranquilo, pero… Si esto seguía así tampoco había manera de que pudiera traerle de vuelta, de que le hiciera recordar. Debía actuar de alguna forma antes de arrepentirse por haberlo hecho tarde, pero nuevamente, ¿qué debería decirle? ¿Debería contarle cómo había sido antes la relación entre ellos? ¿Debería hablarle sobre que eran las estrellas gemelas? Tal vez revelándole algo así de repente solo conseguía que se distanciara aún más de ella, que se sintiera presionado. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer para evocar sus recuerdos? O simplemente despertar en el chico el interés por recordar su antigua vida, ya que por sus anteriores comentarios no parecía no importarle el hecho de haber perdido los recuerdos de toda una vida. Algo que Benio no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

No supo cuentos minutos pasaron mientras ella se debatía sobre qué debería hacer a continuación mientras se removía inquieta en su posición de pie cerca de la puerta. Hasta que Rokuro volvió a abrir los ojos repentinamente, atravesándola con sus orbes rojos, y provocando que ella soltara un leve jadeo por la sorpresa.

—Si vas a quedarte, solo siéntate y deja de hacer ruiditos con los pies, es molesto —espetó Rokuro, aunque nuevamente no parecía molesto, si acaso ligeramente hastiado y cansado—. Y deja de mirarme fijamente, es espeluznante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Benio nuevamente, a la vez que soltaba el aliento que no había sido consciente de haber estado conteniendo, para luego apresurarse en obedecer su petición sentándose en el pequeño sillón que había a un lateral de la camilla del hospital, el mismo en el que ella había estado dormitando mientras le velaba durante las últimas semanas, aunque seguramente él no lo supiera.

El chico siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, aunque poco después de que ella se sentara los cerró volviendo a ignorarla.

Benio tenía sentimientos divididos. Por un lado estaba feliz de que él hubiera aceptado que se quedara tan fácilmente, pero por otro sintiéndose abatida porque tenía la impresión de que eso simplemente era debido a que el hecho de que ella estuviera o no le era completamente indiferente, siempre y cuando no le molestara tal y como ya la había dicho. Fueron esos sentimientos contradictorios los que la impulsaron preguntar inconscientemente:

—¿Por qué dejas que me quede contigo si ahora mismo no soy más que una desconocida para ti?

Rokuro volvió a mirarla de reojo durante un breve instante, aunque luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Después del silencio que mantuvo después Benio ya creía que había sido ignorada nuevamente, pero finalmente la respondió:

—Te oí antes, cuando ordenaste a todos esos alborotadores moscones que permanecieran fuera, y parece que te obedecen. Así que es menos problemático tenerte solo a ti aquí plantada si eso significa que ninguno más entrará a molestar mientras tanto.

Benio sintió que su sangre se helaba en sus venas ante su frío razonamiento, que él había dicho como si se tratara de una obviedad, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que tan tranquilamente se hubiera referido a sus antiguos amigos como "alborotadores moscones".

— _¿Dices que tu recuerdas cuántas hormigas has pisado y sus caras?_

Las palabras que Kamui la había dirigido cuando le preguntó si recordaba haber matado a sus padres resonaron en su mente. Él también se había referido a los humanos como si se trataran de simples insectos, como si ni siquiera merecieran su atención. Pero oír algo así de los labios de Rokuro era…

— _El Enmado Rokuro que conocíamos ya no existe. El ser que hay dentro de esa habitación ya no tiene nada de humano, solo es un Kegare._

Benio sacudió la cabeza en un intento por borrar también las palabras de Arima de su mente.

Ya había sabido que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero había confiado en poder mantener la mente fría. Pero el hecho de ser testigo de cómo su amado se comportaba y hablaba ahora como un Kegare sin sentimientos, tan parecido al mismo Basara que había asesinado a su padres tan cruelmente, era… Dolía, dolía tanto, tanto que a pesar de sus esfuerzos unas lágrimas traicioneras consiguieron escaparse de sus ojos y no pudo contener unos leves sollozos.

—Silencio —espetó Rokuro repentinamente sobresaltándola, aunque él ni siguiera se digno a abrir los ojos para mirarla esta vez mientras añadía—: Te dije que dejaras de molestar con tus ruiditos, Adashino. Quiero dormir.

Su total falta de sensibilidad hacia su llanto y que la volviera a llamar por el apellido fueron otras dos puñaladas directas al ya maltrecho corazón de la chica. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada, ya que tenía la certeza de que si ahora mismo abría la boca solo saldrían sollozos de ella, y simplemente se enjugó las traicioneras lágrimas y se concentró en mantener lenta su respiración cerrando los ojos para refrenar su ansiedad.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía tomarse en serio sus palabras, sabía que ahora mismo no era su Rokuro el que hablaba. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Por mucho que doliera, no podía rendirse. Había decidido que traería de vuelta al Rokuro que ella conocía y amaba y eso era lo que iba a hacer a cualquier precio. Aunque para eso tuviera que ignorar su propio dolor.

Pero ahora mismo, por mucho que quisiera, no se sentía con fuerzas de plantar cara a este Rokuro que actuaba como un Basara. Antes tenía que encontrar algo de paz consigo misma, asimilar esta terrible situación. Por eso obedeció el pedido Rokuro, tapándose la boca para evitar que saliera ningún sonido más porque por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de llorar porque necesitaba sacar aunque solo fuera un poco de esta angustia fuera para recomponerse.

Mañana sería otro día. Mañana vería todo de otro color. Mañana traería a Rokuro de vuelta, sin falta. Pero ahora mismo…

Desearía tanto al menos poder agarrarse a la mano de Rokuro en busca de consuelo, tal y como había hecho mientras él aún estaba inconsciente. Pero ahora no se atrevía a hacerlo, aunque tampoco podría porque dudaba que él se lo permitiera.

Había deseado tanto que Rokuro despertara, pero ahora… Tenía la sensación de estar mucho más lejos de él que antes, de que su compañero estrella gemela se encontraba a galaxias de distancia y no a su lado como debería. Aunque extendiera su mano y tocara su cuerpo en realidad no le alcanzaría, porque por mucho que quisiera negarlo el Enmado Rokuro que amaba no era el que estaba aquí junto a ella. El vínculo roto entre ellos dolía aún más que una herida abierta.

Si Benio no hubiera tenido la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, tal vez se habría percatado de cómo el chico volvió a abrir los ojos y se la quedó mirando llorar silenciosamente. Aunque esta vez él no dijo nada y simplemente, después de unos minutos contemplándola manteniendo su expresión apática, los volvió a cerrar para dormir ignorándola deliberadamente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo de Sousei no Onmyouji, últimamente me centro en el fandom de Akatsuki no Yona, pero esta idea no paraba de dar vueltas en mi mente y simplemente no he podido evitar lanzarme a escribirla.

Espero que os hayan parecido fieles las personalidades de los personajes, salvo Rokuro que obviamente por las circunstancias se comporta de una forma completamente impropia de él. Como es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos me he sentido un poco torpe, y en algunas situaciones he dudado sobre si estaba poniendo las reacciones correctas. Obviamente Benio no es tan "llorona" como la he pintado, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias es normal que se haya sentido superada.

Este fanfic no va a tener demasiados capítulos, o al menos esa es mi intención, pero los que ya me conozcan saben que siempre tiendo a alargarme más de lo que tenía previsto. De hecho esto en principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero según se iba alargando comprobé que al final debería dividirlo en varios capítulos.

Me he esforzado por publicar esto antes del siguiente capítulo del anime, y por poco no lo consigo, porque era consciente de que lo más probable es que las cosas no sucedan como las estoy relatando en este fanfic (si no me habría convertido en una vidente XD), por eso tomaros esta historia como una posibilidad o universo alterno divergente del canon.

En fin, creo que esto es todo. Solo añadir que no sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, porque también tengo muchos fanfics pendientes de actualizar en el fandom de Akatsuki no Yona, pero trataré de no demorarme demasiado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
